The Missing Christmas Decorations
*Robert Anderson |narrator=Mark Moraghan |series=17 |series_no=17.19 |number=407 |released= * 9th December 2013 * 14th December 2013 * 24th December 2013 * 25th December 2013 * 7th April 2014 * 27th November 2014 * 21st December 2016 |previous=Santa's Little Engine |next=The Frozen Turntable}} The Missing Christmas Decorations is the nineteenth episode of the seventeenth series. Plot It is Christmas time on Sodor and Tidmouth Sheds is beautifully decorated with festive decorations. The Dieselworks has a few decorations, but nowhere near as many as the steam engines have at Tidmouth Sheds. This infuriates Diesel 10, but the diesels do have one very special decoration; Sidney who is still hanging from the ceiling waiting for his new wheels. Diesel 10 decides that the dieselworks still needs more decorations and orders Paxton to accompany him on a mission. Paxton is worried; the Fat Controller has ordered him to collect a truck from the shunting yards and bring it to the dieselworks. That evening, the Steam Team all arrive at Tidmouth Sheds to discover that their Christmas tree is missing. Percy thinks the tree may have been knocked over, but Emily suggests that it may have been stolen. Percy is deeply saddened by this thought; Christmas is a time for giving, not taking things that do not belong to you. Unbeknownst to the steam engines, Diesel 10 has taken the tree and put it in the Dieselworks. Diesel 10 suggests that they need some festive lights and a large decoration to put on the top of the tree. Once again, Diesel 10 orders Paxton to accompany him on another mission. The next night, when the steam engines return to Tidmouth Sheds, they quickly notice that all of their lights are missing. Gordon is outraged that someone is stealing all of their decorations, but Percy still finds it hard to believe that someone could be so cruel at Christmas time. Back at the Dieselworks, the diesels have covered Sidney in the bright lights that they had taken from Tidmouth Sheds. Sidney is not very happy, but Diesel 10 laughs and says that Sidney is their biggest decoration. Norman thinks that they still need something to decorate the tree. Diesel 10 knows where they can get some garland from and orders Paxton to be his henchman again. This time, Paxton plucks up the courage to tell Diesel 10 that he does not want to steal any more decorations and he sets off to collect the truck from the shunting yards as the Fat Controller had instructed. The next day, while all the steam engines are out working, Diesel 10 sneaks into Tidmouth Sheds and grabs hold of some garland with his claw. Diesel 10 does not notice Percy watching him. Percy calls out and Diesel 10 races away with the garland. Percy races after him. Diesel 10 and Percy race across the island. On the way, Percy recruits the rest of the Steam Team to help him chase the devious diesel. By the time Diesel 10 speeds into the Dieselworks, all of the Steam Team are chasing him. Once inside, the steam engines immediately notice all of their missing decorations and are not at all happy. Diesel 10 tells the steam engines that the Fat Controller likes them more than diesels as they were given far more decorations, something Thomas denies saying the Fat Controller cares about all of them. Then, Paxton rolls up pushing a truck packed full of festive decorations which the Fat Controller had given to the diesels. Diesel 10 feels rather guilty and very embarrassed after that. The steam engines leave with their decorations, but Percy stays behind to chat to Sidney. Percy asks how long Sidney has been waiting for his new wheels. Sidney is not sure, but he does not think it has been long. Norman informs Percy that Sidney has actually been waiting for two years. Percy is very surprised that Sidney has been waiting for so long. Sidney concludes that the order must have been misplaced at some point. This gives Percy an idea and he travels to Knapford Station to have a word with the Fat Controller. At Tidmouth Sheds, the engines are very glad to have their decorations back, even if some of them are very battered. Then, they hear a diesel horn which annoys Gordon, but Percy knows who it is. Suddenly, Sidney pulls into the yard with his new wheels. The steam engines are surprised to see him. Sidney thanks Percy for giving him the best present of all. The steam engines are shocked as to why Percy has given the diesels a present after all the bad stuff they had done. Percy reminds his friends that Christmas is a time for giving. Then, all of the other diesels arrive with truckloads of decorations. The diesels all agree that they should give their decorations to the steam engines as a way of repaying them for all their deviousness. Thomas wonders what decorations will be left for the dieselworks, but Sidney insists that they still have him still covered in bright lights and his new wheels. As Sidney lights up, all of the engines have a good laugh together. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Gordon * James * Percy * Emily * Diesel * Diesel 10 * Dart * Norman * Paxton * Sidney * Henry * Toby * Sir Topham Hatt * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * The Ginger-haired Boy * The Blond-haired Boy * The Bird Watcher * The Welsh Bird Watcher * The Female Puppet Show Entertainer Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford * Vicarstown Dieselworks * Kellsthorpe Road * Wellsworth * Dryaw * Town Square * Shunting Yards Cast UK * Ben Small as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Edward, Gordon, James, Percy and Norman * Teresa Gallagher as Emily * Bob Golding as Sidney * Steven Kynman as Dart and Paxton * Kerry Shale as Diesel * Matt Wilkinson as Diesel 10 US * Martin Sherman as Thomas, Percy and Diesel * William Hope as Edward * Kerry Shale as Gordon and James * Jules de Jongh as Emily * Matt Wilkinson as Diesel 10 * Steven Kynman as Paxton and Dart * Keith Wickham as Norman * Bob Golding as Sidney Trivia * Going by production order, this is the twenty-fifth episode of the seventeenth series. * The working title for this episode may have been "New Wheels for Sidney", as mentioned in the description of the Wooden Railway "Sidney's Holiday Special" pack. * This episode marked the first of a few things: ** Diesel 10 and Sidney's first appearances in a television series episode as well as their first appearances since "Day of the Diesels". ** The first episode to have Steven Kynman as Dart and Martin Sherman as Diesel. ** The first episode where the original main eight engines are all addressed together as the Steam Team. ** The first time Dart appears without Den. * This episode marks three one-time things: ** Diesel 10's only appearance in a television episode to date. ** The only time Diesel 10's horn is heard. It is the same as the Ferry Twins, Phillip and Filmore from the television show, Theodore Tugboat. ** The only appearance of Diesel 10 in the Arc Productions switch, as well as his only appearance in the HIT/Mattel era. * Two references to previous productions are made: ** Diesel 10 called Sidney Twinkle Toes, the nickname he called both Mr. Conductor and Junior in "Thomas and the Magic Railroad". ** Norman tells Percy that Sidney has been on the hoist for two years; "Day of the Diesels", in which Sidney was introduced and seen without wheels, was released two years before this episode. * This episode marks the last of two things: ** The final episode where Henrietta does not have a face. ** Diesel 10's last appearance to date in the series, though his claw, "Pinchy", appears in a fantasy sequence in the twenty-second series episode, "What Rebecca Does". * A fade effect is missing in the UK version. * The diesel-shaped Christmas ornament in the first scene later appeared as a trophy in the eighteenth series episode, "Spencer's VIP". It also appears to have been based off of Sidney: not only is it a BR Class 08, but its "face" is rounded at the top like Sidney's. * The episode's plot is loosely similar to the iconic Dr. Seuss book, "How the Grinch Stole Christmas!" Goofs * When Diesel 10 first lowers down the ground level of the dieselworks, Diesel's wheels are not rendered properly. * When Percy pulls away from Tidmouth Sheds to chase Diesel 10, some trucks appear on the siding behind Percy in one shot. * When the Steam Team enter the dieselworks, Thomas is beside Percy, but in the very next shot, he is next to Emily. In the same shot, Emily's face is frozen. * When Emily reverses into Tidmouth Sheds, the berth next to James is empty, but in the next shot Henry suddenly appears in it. * When Diesel 10 says "Make me", he is leaving the turntable on the track next to Percy, but in the next shot he is back on the track he arrived on. * When Diesel 10 is leaving Tidmouth Sheds, he starts to run before the turntable stops. * In one of the close-ups of Gordon and Emily near the end, the Christmas lights at the sheds are missing. * In the Latin American dub, due to an error when Edward says "Where are all our lights?" Javier Olguín says that line instead of Herman López. * When Paxton reveals the decorations, Henry and Gordon swap places. * When Diesel 10 arrives at Tidmouth Sheds, only two berths have a ribbon on top of the doors, but when Percy starts chasing Diesel 10, all seven berths have ribbons. * When the narrator says, "Now the whole Steam Team was chasing Diesel 10", Toby is not present. Merchandise * Wooden Railway - Sidney's Holiday Special * Minis - Chillin' Sidney In Other Languages Home Media Releases * Season 17 (Digital Download) Thailand * Santa's Little Engine * No Snow for Thomas (Thai DVD) CHN * No Snow For Thomas GER * Thomas' Snowplough }} es:Los Adornos de Navidad Perdidos pl:Ozdoby Świąteczne ru:Пропавшие украшения Category:Episodes Category:Series 17 episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video